Smile in the blizzard
by Niagar
Summary: Who could have thought, that one Christmas eve can twist the feelings of so much people that easily. Multi-chapter romance: Kitano/Ryoko, Takehisa/Ikuno, Takashi/Hirayama. Chapter 2 Edited !
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first try in writing a fanfiction. Heh, not just simply the first time, but not in my mother tongue also. So, if your eyes are bleeding from the mass of the grammar mistakes and etc. just say it; will wait one more year to try again , I really like this manga. I, actually, ended reading it like…two-three years ago? Yeah, probably like that. And I was very sad that there was no fanfics or only one on this great thing. But when I checked it today, there was only three…and…eh, one-shoots? So I guessed, why not try? I really hated and loved at the same time, how Angel Densetsu ended, so here is mine idea of what could have happened in it after the ending, please enjoy and…eh, rate if you want.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Smile in the blizzard**

**Chapter 1**

It was the most ordinary, unremarkable day in Hekikuu town. Well… at least for the most people living here, but…for the students of Hekikuu School, it was the last day before the winter holidays. The morning was very bright and cloudless. Snow felled this year very lately but even so, it was already covering roads, buildings, houses, cars and…well, everything. What was amusing, there was no cold at all - temperature was only slight bellow zero, since the snow wasn't melting. Once the green traffic light signaled and all the cars on the road hastened to stop, two dark figures rushed across the road, where School was supposed to be. First figure was quite below in height than his companion: well-known delinquent Takehisa. It was very easy to gain sight of him because of his lack of eyebrows and the hair, which he bleached. Yet, people charged as far away from them as possible not because of him, but because of his friend, guardian of the school Kitano Seiichirō. This poor guy was called "Messenger of hell" by the people or just simply – "Demon", because of his tiny black eyes, nearly non-existent eyebrows, year-round ghost-pale skin and black marks - which made him look like heroin addict. That appearance plus weird way of running while shouting "KIEEEEEEE~"scared people so much, that they exceeded their own record of running. But in truth, Kitano was a very open, kind and naive boy who almost never had an idea what's happening around him. But actually, scaring people around this time was quite helping the situation, since those two were late for school and there were only two or less minutes until the beginning of the lessons.

"Kitano-san," Said blond, pushing away unfortunate pedestrian, "We…have to take a shortcut!"

"Huh? Shortcut?" Surprised the "Guardian„

"Yeah, through the window, the class is on the first floor anyway, right?" Smirked Yuji and took another turn near the Hekikuu school gates. Kitano was following him.

"B-but…Then we will look like delinquents, Takehisa."

"Kitano-san… Ha-ha! That was a great joke!" Blond guy laughed and then rushed to the glass window, seriously being ready to break it with his shoulder…or head, what comes first. And then…the ring belled. Takehisa stopped right in front of the window catching the cringed eyes of the teacher and students. "Argh! Fuck it!"

"Wait, Takehisa-kun," Demon himself said, while running toward Yuji. "W-we…are late?

"Sounds wrong…Anyway, OPEN THE WINDOW, DAMMIT!" Shouted blondie and punched the glass making it tremble, just like the people on the other side. Now there was only dead silence inside the class.

"I'm sorry…Takehisa-kun, K-k-kitano-kun," Said the teacher on the other side with notes of fear in his voice and then, after taking a giant breath, continued, "B-but…I c-can't let you in c-class since y-you are la…"

"What the he…Ora! Do you think I'm joking around here?!" Angrily huffed Takehisa, "I'm gonna break all your freaking bone…"

"We understand" Obediently and calmly said the scary-man, making all the class, teacher and also Takehisa fall and uncomprehendingly look at the "Guardian„."Please, excuse us"

"Y-yes, Kitano-kun…of course"

"Ha!" Smirked Yuji and looked with a death glare at everyone, expect Kitano of course, "You lucky bastards…" He turned around, so now his back was looking at the school window and started to follow Kitano.

"I-I'll live for another day" Feebly and very quietly mumbled the teacher and fell flat on his chair. "One minute…please, open your books…"

"Damn, Kitano-san, next time I'll freaking break it for sure!!" Angrily clenching his fists said blond guy.

"Takehisa-kun, it'll be better if you don't…there could be problems" Anxiously said Kitano.

"He…right, I will do it at night!"

"You…no, you understood me incorrectly!" "Devil„ exclaimed, while raising his arms.

"He-he-he…anyway, Kitano-san, now we have like an hour, what should we do?"

"Let me see…" Reflectively said Guardin of the school and then became silent. The thing, that broke the silence, was his stomach - it gurgled from hunger.

"I see" Cunningly smirked "Super Sajin„, "Let's go eat somewhere, then?"

"Uh, sure."

The reason of them being late was a cat. Black, with bright white spots on his fur, cat. Some girl named Sana, a friend of Kitano as Yuji soon discovered, lost her cat-pet and found it on a large tree: cat refused to get down. After fooling with tree quite for a long time: trying to climb on it, shaking it, vocalizing meowing sounds and even hitting lightly the cat by feedback side of the rake (For what Yuji received a hit to the head from Sana) – Kitano decided to simply talk with the animal but… instead of words shouted his famous «Kieeeeeeeeee~» Cat, from fear, felled from the branch on four feet and fled as fast as he could into his house.

The duet stopped near small bar not far away from the School. It, upon the joy of Takehisa, was very empty in this time of day. Thouse two actually, got time to grab their money but, of course, they forgot their bentos. Highschool students ordered themselves two portions of Ramen and sat to the nearest table with big window. Thanks to the, are you supprised(?), terrifying look of Kitano, paymaster took the order very long time, with fear and cowardice on his face, but the cook, fearing for his life, cooked the food almost instantly. Two buddies shouted «Ittadakimasu» and started to it.

After several minutes, when plates were half-empty, Kitano has put his Chopsticks to hashioki and looked on the street.

"Something wrong, Kitano-san?" Disturbingly askedYuji, when he catched the look of Seiichirō.

"Wha...No, nothing," Shake he his head, "I'm just thinking, that holidays are finally tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah, and freaking Christmas is soon" Said he thoughtfully, "Do you have any plans for holidays, Kitano-san?"

"Uh…I…" Blush covered his checks.

"Oh, so it's something to do with your woman."

"N-n-not like that..." Objected blackhaired student, "My family was going to ride to my old town, when I studied before transfering here and where my grandma now lives, for week or two, there is a big and beautifull temple, and...if Ryoko would want...she could com... "

"Come with you? Kitano-san, be persistent! I think, that you still haven't asked her!

"N-no."

"And when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"W-w-what?! Kitano-san! I'm sure, definitely sure, that this bi…Ryoko, will accepts your offer with joy…but so suddenly, you can't! Heizo is one moffo…Wait, that old bag is very easy to trick." Said Yuji, while correcting his fringe.

"Ha? A? Wha?"

"Let's go, you won't wait until tomorrow, right?!"

"But…Takehisa-kun, lessons are still going"

"To hell with them, five minutes until the break! Da-a-amn, your relationships aren't moving an inch!" Shouted the boy, after grabbing the hand of his friend and kicking the door with his foot, thank God, not breaking and only opening it with loud whistle, "Let's go!"

Askew watching from behind the stand, cashier mopped sweat from his face with his palm and swallowed his saliva from the fright, glancing on the table, where the duet was sitting a minute ago:

"As I though…Ramen is not eaten. They were discussing some girl…poor thing! She will be done in one bite!"

* * *

* Ramen - Japanese noodle dish that originated in China.

* Ittadakimasu – "Let's eat/Thank you for the food„ – Fraze, Japanese people say before starting to eat.

* Hashioki – Chopsticks holder.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long guys, I'm working at summer and don't have free time, at all. It's also hard to write and THEN translate everything. So, I don't own characters, setting and etc. Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

But it was impossible to meet her on this break, once again the tickling school call that pissed Yuji so much ringed. Practically breaking the door with the hit of his shoulder, Yuji opened it and let Kitano walk inside first. They got lucky, the ring ended just as they came.

"Stand! Be afraid! " Cackled Yuji, throwing his school bag on his table, "This…we aren't late, are we?"

"Of…course," Nervously agreed young teacher, wiping with a rug uneven line of chalk on the board, which he made, when the pair rushed into the class with such much noise.

"I'm very sorry, that we missed the first lesson, sensei. " Bowing, apologized the "Devil" himself and walked next to his table, "Can I sit? "

"Y-yes, sure..." Trying not to tremble with fear, nodded teacher. He was new in this school, it was his first year and so, as much as other people, and he had unlikely got used to such difference in face and character in Kitano. Light grin swept on Yuji's face.

The lesson passed by quite fast, but boringly also. Considering the fact, that it was the last lesson in the first half of the year, teacher decided not to give anything new to their students in terms of knowledge and just opened his locker, putting pack of exam works on his table. Then he started explaining each student his mistakes. When he ended up on Takehisa ( Kitano had only, for teacher big fortune, one small mistake) teacher took all his courage to start speaking about the mistakes Yuji made. On the half, Takehisa stood up and "barked" at him:

"What, you think you are ve-e-e-ery smart when you insult and point the mistakes at other faces? Ha?"

"I…no! I just want to help and explain everything t-to y-you…" Nervously started talking teacher, gulping from fear.

"Ora, you just make me look stupid! Well, yeah, for everything not fucked up in this world, I have no freaking idea how to plus, and twist, and do shit with those numbers. But you know, it's your fault! "

"B-but, real exams are soon and…you won't pass them."

"T|hen teach be-fucking-tter!" Loudly snort the blonde and stroke the table with his palms.

"B-but…" With misunderstanding, looking at Yuji, Kitano raised his arm "Sensei, maybe I can…teach some things to Takehisa-kun on the holidays?"

"Kitano-kun? Of course, i-if," He unwillingly moved his glare on yellow messiah in the from of a teenager, "Takehisa-kun won't mind."

"W-what, me? Of course! Brilliant resolution…arigato, Kitano-san!" Sharply looked at him with a big, child smile Yuji, " With your help I'll pass the exams with no problems, at all!" And he sat on his tool as fast as he could.

Near the end of the lesson, teacher collected all the works back into his locker and cowardly smiled, starting to write something on the black board. The text said, "May your holidays pass fortunately and nicely for you all" he clapped and then raised his hand, saying the thing, which every student here was waiting for, "The lesson is finished!" Saying other stuff wasn't needed, grabbing their back, students rushes to the exit and blocked it with their bodies, getting stuck. With the help of Yuji's boot, they got freed and with cheerful yells ran away from school. Blond guy sighed hardly, threw his black box-like school bag on this shoulder and after Kitano came from the class, at a walking pace moved to the school gates – waiting for friends and manly, Ryoko.

They didn't took a lot of their waiting time, soon a crowd from three girls and four guys already was coming from the school and walking to the way of exit. The first was Ryoko, brown-head. Her hair was tied in two pigtails that felt on the shoulder, and her best friend, Ikuko, a girl who was a quite small height and shy, but also strong in point of character. After Ryoko there was a running tall guy and behind him – two of his best friends and body guards. There was also a redhead student who joined the school not so long ago, called Ogisu. The closing link was cold Ikuno girl, she was reading a book while walking, not looking at the group at all. Takehisa and Kitano joined the group and then, after the topic about the horrible school food, the pair were some kind of glad they deciced to visit the bar, they looked at each other, then at others who were holding their stomatches and laughed.

"What?" Exclaimed Ikuko and gave Yuji an angry glare, "Like you didn't eat that stuff"

"Khe-he-he, stupid woman, of course not! Me here and the boss is more smarter than you all!"

"Huh?" She raised her eyebrown and then her fist, "You want a hit in the head, shortie?"

"Like you ca-!" He didn't finished. Strong kick to the neck from behind made him fall on the ground and roll forward.

"Aren't you a little too mature to insult everyone?" Moving her leg down said Ikuno, the book was still in her left arm, "I hope that will make you smarte-"

"Ora~!" Yelled Yuji while raising his fist and making a big step forward, leaving with a dash at her.

"I suppose not..." Sighed the girl and moved a little down, putting her right arm on the ground and pressing her body on it, "I'll end this with only on-"

"Kieeeeeeeee!" Shouted the "Devil" and the fighting pair stopped like they became a wax statues, "You don't have to fight!"

"K-Kitano... " Shamely mumbled Yuji, "I..."

"Of course Kitano-kun, just make this white idio-"

"Oi!"

"Stop it, you two!" Yelled almost fake crying Ikuko.

"Idiots." Nodded the tallest guy in the group – Kuroda.

After that the group decided to walk around park and then go home. One after another the group went lower until it was only Ryoko and Kitano. Well…of course everyone was spying after them.

"U-uh…Ryoko-chan."

"Yes?" She smiled so brightly at him, he gulped. One of those smiles she gave him that could and made him happy, so happy, he wasn't able to see another day without them.

"Christmas is soon and…I mean, I…you see…do you know how are you going to celebrate it?"

"Hm?" She put finger on her chin, "Probably…no. Father is going to drag me along with him probably, why you ask?"

"It's just… My family was going to ride to my old town, for two weeks, very beautifull place. We are going to stay there in my grandma place for two weeks or maybe slightly less and if you want...I mean...yes, if you want, would you like to c-come?"

"I would love to!" Exclaimed Ryoko and then moved her head down, blushing, "If I won't be a burden."

"N-no! Of course not! "

"Then it's settled! I just need to talk with Ikito to make an alibi for my father!"

"Oi, anime character, you knew about this?" While looking at the couple whispered to Yuji Ikuko.

"Yeah, the first one, actually." He grinned at her.

"I should be there with him on this trip!" Sadly, wow, said she.

"Though luck, better luck next time, weirdo."

"Guys! Stop already!" Ikuno whispered at them.

On the other side of the road Kuroda was angrily bitting his knuckles and only his two helpers were holding him not to rush there:

"J-just wait Ryoko! I-I'll be there and save you from the devil himself! I won't let you stay alone with someone as dangerous as him!"

"B-but boss…"

"You are the dangerous here."

"Shut up!"


End file.
